


And the World Kept Moving on

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grieving Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, i mean if you still don't know what happens in Endgame the spoiler is on you, just tagging to be safe, this is a fic about stony friendship and pepperony love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: It has been a year since Thanos lost and the balance in the universe was restored and Steve goes to pay a visit to a friend.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	And the World Kept Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> today marks a year since I saw Endgame and I can say that I am still not over it and I am still grieving the loss of Tony Stark. so, this fic is basically me going ' _hm, what can I do to make myself feel even sadder today?_ ', so yeah, enjoy the fic. maybe?

The world had this amazing property, that no matter how hard things got, it kept moving on. The plants kept growing, the sun kept rising each day, new lives kept being born. 

Everything was moving, never staying in place, changing, and evolving.

No matter how much your heart was bleeding. Despite the raw wound scratched deep into your soul, the pulsating pain following you each day. 

People moved on. Wounds healed. 

Yet, some didn't want to go away.

It was a beautiful, sunny day. Like one of many lately, a cheerful spring, with flowers blossoming and birds chirping, all signs pointing to a hot, lazy summer. 

It didn't resemble the same day from a year ago in any way. No roar of a crumbling building, no wires snapping angrily with electricity, no sound of a spacecraft hovering ominously and firing lasers, destroying everything on its path. 

No sound of crying. No last breath. No sound of his heart breaking into pieces.

Just the sound of wind and rustle of a flower arrangement drifting on the lake, further and further away. It wasn't anything over the top, just a simple bundle of wildflowers, some daisies, sweet pea, and lavender, kept together by a gold and red eco-friendly paper. Steve knew that Tony would hate if he polluted the lake for something as redundant as a flower bouquet on the anniversary of his death.

Steve watched the flowers being carried away, drifting peacefully on the smooth surface. He felt that he should say something, but was there anything he could say and Tony didn't know already? Maybe it was silly, naive or call it hopeful, but there were moments, Steve felt like Tony was still here. The faint smell of coffee in the mornings, earlier than he had managed to turn the coffee machine on. The red and gold blur, seen in the corner of his eye, passing somewhere in the sky. Maybe it was all his imagination, a deeply hidden feeling of longing manifesting itself, but it was sadly and sweetly comforting and Steve dreaded the day it would go away. 

The world moved on. People remembered Iron Man, honored Tony Stark's death and his victory over the space tyrant, families, and friends celebrated reuniting. Just as Tony wished to happen. 

Steve stuffed his hands into the pockets in his jeans, the tips of his fingers getting cold. He should say something. Or walk away already.

"Hi, Tony," Steve said quietly, already feeling like a fool. "I just... I don't know, it is different without you here," Steve continued, his eyes focused on some point in front of him, not really looking at anything in particular. There were many things he could say. That he was still running that therapy group and was considering going back to the army. That Peter was doing a great job as Spider-man, following the path Tony had put him on. That Pepper took over Stark Industries and had some groundbreaking work going on in the eco world, her latest project focusing around heat recovery from composting. Somehow Steve felt that Tony knew all of that already.

"I guess I wanted to say," Steve's chest tightened, emotions bubbling in his throat, the weight of the day sitting on his shoulders heavily, "that I miss you. Everything feels emptier without you," there was some stinging feeling under his eyelids and Steve rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, getting some of the building up tears out. Steve laughed wetly, almost hearing Tony mocking him for being sappy like that. Tony didn't save everyone to have them mourn and weep for him. He wanted to see the world become a better, more secure place, wanted to see it move forward and become better. Tony never stayed in place and didn't want his friends to do that for him either. 

"I promise I am trying to do my best," Steve stood a little taller and prouder. Maybe there was some lie in that, but saying it out loud, did give him some strength. ' _That's my man_.' This time Steve heard it clearly and smiled. 

He couldn't see the flowers floating on the lake anymore and took it as a sign to go back. Taking one last look at the clear lake, Steve turned around and walked away, his footsteps quiet on the grass, even if he carried a great burden.

When he got closer to the house, the door opened and Pepper walked out on the porch, almost as if waiting for him. She still wore black, her strawberry blonde hair shining with some streaks of silver that appeared during the last year. There was a glint of a ruby red stone set on a silver necklace on her chest, one Steve saw her wear since the day after the funeral. He didn't ask, but with time learned that it was a necklace Tony had gave to her after his arc reactor removal surgery, the chain was custom made from polished bits of the shrapnel. It seemed fitting to carry a part of her husband with herself each day.

"Steve," Pepper greeted him, smiling softly and they hugged for hello. "I am glad you could come."

"Of course," Steve said, rubbing her arm consolingly, knowing that he wasn't the first person to pay her a visit today. Tony was many things. A superhero, a husband, a father. A teammate. A friend. "How are you feeling?"

"I am good," Pepper said, but the tired, glossy look in her eyes told a different story. Yet, she kept smiling. Pepper had been always remarkably strong. It was one of the many things Tony loved in her. "It is nice weather today, right?"

"Yeah, it is," Steve agreed, noticing that Pepper was not looking at him anymore, her tired and sad eyes drawn to the lake. Steve looked there too. To the last place, they both saw Tony. It was quiet between them for a while, until Pepper decided to speak again.

"He loved you."

That came out of sudden. Steve blinked, his eyes widening when he looked back at Pepper, unsure if she was addressing him. Pepper's eyes remained focused on the lake, her lips moving.

"He loved you, and he admired you. Even when you fought."

That was almost as if someone put a knife in his heart and twisted it. The words were said in a light, sad whisper, but weighed more than Steve could carry. 

"I loved him too," Steve admitted, aware that it was too little and too late. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears, when a quiet sound of door opening, and then a loud slam caught his attention. He looked in the direction of the porch but saw no one, not really needing to, knowing who it was.

"How is Morgan doing?" He asked. There was some movement reflected in the window, and a faint blue glow appeared. Steve knew that light, remembering it vividly.

"She is coping," Pepper said, squaring her shoulders. She still had Morgan. Morgan, who was growing up to look more and more like Tony, with a small button like nose, brown sparkling eyes, brown hair curling at the ends. The same curious mind and a sharp tongue. "Some days are harder than others, but we are doing good."

Steve nodded, his eyes drawn to the window and the blue glow. He grew up without knowing his father, lost his mother in his early adolescent years. Yet, he couldn't relate to the loss Morgan was going through. He remembered Morgan from the day of the funeral. The way she had clung to Pepper, watching with sad face the hologram of her father. She didn't cry. Steve assumed Morgan was in shock, but she was Tony's and Pepper's daughter and understood more than adults gathered around her gave her credit for. But, just like Tony, she knew when it was time to brave on, and when was the time to allow the emotions to burst. Tony was lucky to have two strong women in his life. Steve wished he could do something to ease their pain, but nothing came to his mind.

"Pepper, if you ever need anything, I am here for both of you," Steve said, turning back to Pepper. His offer was genuine, but it felt like it wasn't good enough. Pepper smiled sadly and looked back at him, her blue eyes showing all the heartbreak before she disciplined herself to look collected again.

"I know, Steve. Thank you," Pepper replied and Steve knew that she said that only out of courtesy. Pepper had Rhodey, Happy, Nebula dropped to Earth whenever she could. She and Morgan were well taken care of and he was not needed. This wasn't his place anymore since Tony was gone. 

They stood together in silence for a bit longer until Pepper offered him a cup of tea Steve took a rain check on, and said goodbye, Pepper walking back into the house, while he turned around and made it back into his car. Inside, after the car door locked, Steve leaned his forehead over the steering wheel, the weight of today smothering him. The sun was still high up, but he had another trip to make. The second bouquet of flowers, one made of white lilies, tied together with a red and black ribbon, smelled sweet and reminded him of warmer days.

There was no body to bury, but Clint still set up a symbolic resting place on his farm for Natasha Romanoff, insisting that her soul should be close to people who loved her. A year ago, when Clint had present his idea to the rest of the team, he said it in an almost challenging voice, as if expecting protests. No one argued. Everyone knew that Natasha and Clint had a special bond and no one would try and take Natasha away from him. 

Steve turned the engine on, having one more friend to visit.

But maybe first, he would stop for cheeseburgers. It seemed appropriate for a day like today.

**Author's Note:**

> the words Pepper says to Steve about Tony loving him are from _Civil War II: The Oath #1_ , originally said by Hydra Steve to Tony about Steve loving Tony.


End file.
